Hearts & Sparks
by tmltml71
Summary: Alright so bump the battle of mission city, my senior yeah sucked worse. Finally I can rel-    For the love of go- SAM! WHAT IS THAT?    IT'S THE KITCHEN!    Sequel to Buzzing
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I know I haven't finished Buzzing Yet, but I really couldn't wait to write this. There won't be much that's confusing by me not finishing the last story (I will finish it don't worry).**

* * *

><p>"Sam get your shit out of the fucking house!" I screamed walking into his room.<p>

He was talking to Mikaela. "I love it when you say camshafts whisper it to me." He said to her.

"I'm out." I said turning around and leaving. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I picked up Sam's acceptance packet and stared reading it. I was at the rules when a certain line caught my eye. "Freshman are prohibited from have vehicles."

"That asshole!" I screamed. I gripped the packet in my hand and stormed upstairs. "SAM WITWICKY!"

"FIRE! WE GOT A FIRE!" He started screaming. He ran down the hall and grabbed the fire extinguisher. I tried to hide my amusement.

"Really Brent? I'm glad you think this is funny. The whole house could go up in flames and you're about to laugh. Great. Really friggin' great."

I grabbed a water bottle off of his desk and poured it on the smoldering floor.

"What caused it?"

"A sliver of the cube."

At the mention of the cube, Jazzy transformed in my pocket just enough to get out of it and hold on before finishing his transformation and crawling on my shoulder. He stiffened and turned towards the door weapons drawn. "What are you-" I saw the little bots at the door. "Shit. Sam!" He saw them and screamed. That's when they started shooting. My left calf was grazed by a bullet. "Damn it." They got to Sam and he kicked it off before going out the window. I followed him. He crawled onto the roof and helped me out. He stood there for a moment deciding on what to do, so I pushed him off and jumped after. I held onto Jazzy. He had sent a few missiles off and had a good enough shot to kill two of the little bots.

"What is all the racket?" Ron asked. The bots started to shoot up the yard and he ran fell and managed to find a little bit of protection by hiding behind the bird bath. Sam was with him. I was on the patio, my back pressed to the wall. "What was that?"

"The whole fucking kitchen!" I screamed at him.

They kitchen bots blew up Mojo and Frankie's dog/bird house.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam screamed. Bee drove through the garage and transformed. He activated his plasma cannon and shot a few before firing up a large blast and sending it at the house. He took out the rest of the bots with well placed shots. Sam's room was pretty much blow to hell. Judy came running out with a waffle iron over her head. She ran smack into one of her hanging baskets. She fell and threw the waffle iron before getting up.

"Bumblebee get in the garage!" Sam yelled at the large mech.

"What the freak just happened?" Judy screamed. I nuzzled Jazzy to my chest asking kindly for him to lower his weapons.

Bee was explaining himself to Sam was freaking out. "I'm about to have a nervous breakdown just go in the garage quietly please!"

"God damnit!" I swore looking at the mark on my leg. "I need a band aid, and a vacation." I said. I walked into the house and went into the kitchen grabbing a box band aids and Neosporin. I then went upstairs and took my suit case of the closet. I was aware that the room at the other end of the hall was on fire, but that was just a reason for me to save my crap. It only took like three minutes. I quickly threw most of my stuff in it. I grabbed my purse and my large overnight bag. Once I had everything I needed packed up. I took it down stairs and put it on the patio. Ron and Judy were trying to save the dogs, and police and the fire department were just arriving.

At the same time I saw Mickey's red Ducati pull up. Sam went inside and got the cube sliver. Back in the yard I walked with Judy as she yelled at Sam.

"Sam Witwicky, a word with you. Hi Mikaela I have a bald spot from a waffle iron. When you go he goes I cannot live with a psychotic alien in my garage!"

"YOU KNEW!" I yelled at her. "What the fuck does no one feel the need to tell me anything am I just not important because I decided to take a year off before going to school rather than go straight to Princeton?"

I turned around and walked to the garage. I walked in and grabbed Jazzy who was on Bee's shoulder. "Thanks Bee." I said. He nodded.

Sam walked in and I was instantly pissed. Bee went and smacked himself in the him calling himself an idiot.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble." Sam said.

"He still having voice problems?" Mikaela asked.

"He's playing it off." Sam said.

I glared. "Jack ass."

"Bee I need to talk to you about the college thing." Sam started.

"_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it_" Be played doing a little dance.

Mikaela left and I punched Sam in the arm before following her. Mikaela started tripping and I rubbed Jazzy's head causing him to make a sound that somewhat resembled a purr. I listened to Sam until he came back out. I punched him again before walking back into the garage.

Bee looked so sad.

"Well Bee, Sam is a douche so you know what we're gonna do?"

He shook his head no.

"We're going on vacation. You, me and Jazzy are going to go on a road trip." I explained. "To New England. We're gonna hit all of the states and we're gonna stop in on Sam and I'm gonna embarrass the shit out him. We're gonna hit the high way and you're gonna go at illegal speeds and I'm gonna blow like ninety five percent of the cash I've earned and it's gonna be fucking amazing." I said.

He looked excited again. "Now you should transform. I'm gonna grab my stuff real quick and we'll go. Right now."

"_Right now?_"

"Yes. We're leaving right now as soon as my bags are in your trunk." I explained. I went and told Judy where I was going. I called a few people to cover my shifts at the book store. I said bye to Mickey and Sam and took my bags back to the garage. Bee transformed. I put my stuff in his trunk and got in the driver's seat.

Alright so the ride was rather boring until we hit the highway. Bee started speeding and weaving between cars. We got a bunch of fingers and horns blaring. He turned on the radio and let me search for a station.

"_Whooo umm yeah..._  
><em>Life's like a road that you travel on<em>"

"This is so corny, but so perfect." I said. I started singing along.

"_When there's one day here and the next day gone_  
><em>Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand<em>  
><em>Sometimes you turn your back to the wind<em>  
><em>There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door<em>  
><em>Where blues won't haunt you anymore<em>  
><em>Where brave are free and lovers soar<em>  
><em>Come ride with me to the distant shore<em>  
><em>We won't hesitate<em>  
><em>To break down the garden gate<em>  
><em>There's not much time left today<em>

_Life is a highway_  
><em>I wanna ride it all night long<em>  
><em>If you're going my way<em>  
><em>I wanna drive it all night long<em>

_Through all these cities and all these towns_  
><em>It's in my blood and it's all around<em>  
><em>I love you now like I loved you then<em>  
><em>This is the road and these are the hands<em>  
><em>From Mozambique to those Memphis nights<em>  
><em>The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights<em>

_Knock me down get back up again_  
><em>You're in my blood<em>  
><em>I'm not a lonely man<em>  
><em>There's no load I can't hold<em>  
><em>Road so rough this I know<em>  
><em>I'll be there when the light comes in<em>  
><em>Just tell 'em we're survivors<em>

_Life is a highway_  
><em>I wanna ride it all night long<em>  
><em>If you're going my way<em>  
><em>I wanna drive it all night long<em>

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

_Life is a highway_  
><em>I wanna ride it all night long<em>  
><em>If you're going my way<em>  
><em>I wanna drive it all night long<em>  
><em>There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)<em>  
><em>A misunderstanding once<em>  
><em>But now we look it in the eye<em>

_Ooooo...Yeah!_

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_  
><em>Road so rough this I know<em>  
><em>I'll be there when the light comes in<em>  
><em>Just tell 'em we're survivors<em>

_Life is a highway_  
><em>I wanna ride it all night long<em>  
><em>If you're going my way<em>  
><em>I wanna drive it all night long<em>

_Life is a highway_  
><em>I wanna ride it all night long<em>  
><em>If you're going my way<em>  
><em>I wanna drive it all night long<em>

_Life is a highway_  
><em>I wanna ride it all night long<em>  
><em>If you're going my way<em>  
><em>I wanna drive it all night long<em>"

"OF ALL THE FUCKING PLACES!" I bellowed getting out of Bee. I stretched out and picked up Jazzy in his alt mode and put him in my messenger bag. "NEBRASKA REALLY?" Bee's holoform appeared and got out of his alt mode.

"What's wrong with Nebraska?" His holoform asked. I could barely hear him.

"Nebraska the most boring as state in the fuck U.S. of A. I've been staring at corn fields for hours, I've been riding in the only UFO that any of them could ever hope to see and I'm just waiting for some uber obsessed Jesus freak to come and shoce his bible down my throat and tell me I'm going to hell." I said.

"You're being dramatic." He said. I rolled my eyes. He was leaning against his alt mode. I grabbed my bag and walked into the main office of the small motel we had stopped at. I walked inside where a chubby woman with graying red hair was sitting behind a counter that steched across the room. It took me a second to realize that the office wasn't only an office, but a diner. I walked up to the low part of the counter.

"Hello dear? How can I help you?"

"Um I was seeing about getting a room for the night."

"How many beds?"

"Just one." I said.

"Okay." She began to type things into the outdated computer. I went through all the normal check in stuff. "Is that your boyfriend?" She asked looking outside at Bee, who was where I had left him, staring blankly probably looking up Nebraska to see why I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to say yes, because we weren't together, but on the other hand. I didn't want to say no, because well, I wasn't sure why. It took me a moment to try and justify it. "Hun?"

"Sorry what?"

"Is that your boyfriend? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just nosy." She said.

"Oh. Yeah."

"He's handsome."

"I know and I'm pretty sure he does too." I thought about all of the times he would play 'I'm Too Sexy' when someone would compliment him.

"Oh well here you go dear." She said handing me a key.

"Thanks." I walked back out and watched Bee for his reaction trying to see what he had heard.

I nudged him. "I see where you get what you said, but there just isn't that much wrong with Nebraska."

"Let it go Bee."

"I'm tired and you're in need of a nice recharge." I said.

He helped me get my stuff inside, before hugging me and letting his holoform fizzle out. I changed and crawled into the clean bed. I went to sleep. My last awake thoughts were me justifying my lie. '_I said it so she wouldn't get all suspicious. Right?_'


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally we are in a boss ass state." I said seeing the sign the read now entering New York. After leaving hell I mean Nebraska, our next stop was in Chicago. After another night in another hotel, we had driven to New York.

I grabbed the blue tooth head set from the glove box and put it on. A few moments later, Bee's voice came in through the headset.

"Are we going to Niagara Fall today?" He asked.

"I don't know. What do you think? Will we have time?"

"I mean someone woke up obnoxiously early and-"

"Don't get snippy with me mech." I said.

"Yes, we'll have time." He said. "We might e-" He stopped mid sentence.

"Bee?"

"Hold up a second." He said.

I quieted. The lights in his dash dimmed and instead of speeding and weaving like an asshole, he slowed to a normal speed. A few moments later he sped back up.

"Brent?" He asked. He sounded good.

"I don't like the sounds of this already." I said.

"We have to go on a little mission." He said.

"A mission?"

"Yeah, Optimus just com linked me. We have to go get Sam we need his help."

"Oh this ought to go over so fucking well." I mumbled.

"It won't take long." He said.

"Fine, but I'm gonna be a nasty bitch to him nad no one is gonna give me shit for it, do you got that?"

"There's no need to-"

"Do you got that?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are you serious right now?" I asked.

Bee popped open his glove box. I pulled the Bluetooth headset on and put it in before yelling. "He's at a fucking party! I have to look for him at a fucking college douche bag party! I am going to kick the shit out of him." I said.

"Just get him out here and if he doesn't want to well, I'll cause a scene or something." Bee said.

"You know for a trained scout, you're real shitty at planning." I said.

"I'm rolling my optics. You can't see it, but I'm rolling my optics."

"fuck off!" I snapped. I walked into the shit hole and searched for the boy with the girly scream. I wasn't at all expecting to see him in a chair with some skank on his lap. "Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna need that distraction." I turned and walked outside. Bee drove up into the bushes. His alarm was wailing. I quickly crawled into the back on the floor and hid.

"What the fuck?"

"Hey who drove the frickin yellow Camaro?" One dumb fucker said. "There's a car on the lawn."

Sam came running out, over to the window. "What are you doing?"

"_Huston, we have a problem._" Bee played.

"Freshman, is that your car in our bushes?"

"Uh no this is a firend of mine she just went to uh… she just went ot get you a tighter shirt."

"There isn't a tighter shirt, we checked."

'Tools.' I thought bitterly. This was probably what Trent was trying to become a part of.

"How about I park my foot in your ass?"

"What size shoe do you wear?" came Sam's rebuttal. Again I stifled a snicker.

Sam got in as another guy started talking. "You have a ride? Why are you holding out on us?"

"I've only known you seventeen hours." Sam said to whoever he was talking to.

"This is gonna really change, our lives you have no idea."

I saw a girl put her hands on Bee's door and instantly I felt a pang of jealousy. "This bitch needs to get her hands the fuck off of my door." Bee said through the headset. I laughed.

"I love Camaro's." She said.

"I can't do this right now." Sam said.

'_Right now? Not ever, unless he breaks up with Mickey._'

She opened the door and got in. "Don't be a whimp."

I suppressed the urge to growl.

He pulled out of the bushes and sped down the road. My first car was my dad's 92 z28, fuel injected. The roar of the engine just tickles me." She said.

I really wanted to slap the slutty tone out of her voice.

Sam was flustered as usual. "We shouldn't stare, I mean share stories with each other."

"Oh come on Sam, just one ride."

I was really about to cut this whore.

Bee's radio intervened before I did. "_Your cheating heart-_ Sam smacked the radio which then turned to the theme song from "_Jaws_". He hit it twice and started talking to Bee. Rick James came threw next. "_She's a super freak, super freak she's super freaky_"

"Is there a problem? Is your radio broken?" The skank asked sounding pissed. I smirked and rubbed Bee's floors.

"No my concentration is." Sam said.

I wanted to face palm so badly, but I wanted to partner face palm, smacking my palm into Sam's face.

"We're not cheating, not yet."

Bee fucked with the seat.

"Is something wrong?"

Bee sent her flying into his dash. Her face hit with a thud. He started playing "_Brick House_".

"Do not laugh." Bee said through the headset.

Sam started screaming. "You okay?"

Skanky was definitely pissed. "Ow."

"I really don't know what to tell you, just this car, it has a lot of problems a lot-"

Bee shot some kind of fluid into the shores face and I nearly lost it. Sam once again started screaming. He was driving and spun around.

"It's in my mouth!" Sam screamed. "Are you okay? I got wet naps, wet naps for your face."

She got out and started walking away. Sam got out. "I'm so sorry."

He turned to look at Bee. "What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?" I asked popping up from the back seat.

"Brent? Of course you would be here on your road trip world tour."

"Just get in." I said. We stopped. I went in my bag and got out a shitty ass towel I bought in Chicago and wiped Bee clean. I sat in the front passenger side. We sat in quiet on our way to the cemetery, where we were meeting Optimus.

When we finally arrived the autobot leader was standing at full height staring at us. Sam got up and started walking towards him. I quickly followed.

"You couldn't give me one day huh? You couldn't give me one day in college?"

"I'm sorry Sam and Brenton, I'm sorry for ruining your vacation, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen." Optimus said.

"Like Decepticon stolen?" Sam asked.

"Do those bastards ever go down?" I asked.

"We placed it under human protection at you government's request, but I'm here for your help Sam. Because you leaders believe we've brought vengeance upon your planet, perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

"This isn't my war."

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron whole generations lost."

"I know and I want to help you I do."

"Then why don't you." I asked, my tone taking an edge usually reserved for .

"I'm not some alien ambassador. You know I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry."

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us in a moment of our chosing."  
>"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me. Why can't Brent do it?" He asked. He was pissing me off. The second he bought Bee, it became his war and he was being extremely selfish about it.<p>

"Sam, I've verbally and physically assaulted government officers and I've visited the autobots on base, when they were in Nevada on more than one occasion. I'm too close to this." I explained.

"We do more than you know." Optimus said.

Sam hopped back into Bee and I followed. I got in the driver's seat and Sam got in the passenger's side. I didn't say anything to him. I didn't even look at him. I couldn't. I was pissed.

"Brent?"

"Fuck off." I said.

"Don't be like th-"

"Like what? Like you, giving up on those who you care about?" I snapped.

"I just want-"

"To be normal. I know. I wanted to be normal too, but I'm not and I've accepted that. I have a shitty family and my beats friend is a fifteen foot tall black and yellow alien robot, who turns into a kick ass Chevy Camaro." I snapped.

We go to his dorm and he left. Bee's holoform appeared next to me looking extremely down.

"I'm gonna bust his ass." I said. Bee wrapped his arm around me. We went back to the hotel and I went to sleep. The next day I woke up walked outside and sat down inside of Bee. He took us both to base. There were decepticons in the area and I was safer at base. We spent the day chilling. I met Sideswipe and the twins for the first time. Sides was exactly the type of over confident douche I had issues, getting along, with but even though they were a little annoying, the twins were cool. Jazzy rang and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Brent, we have a situation. I'm going to meet up with Sam, will you please gte there, we'll need you too."

"Okay."

Just then the alarm on base went off and the autobots deployed to fight the incoming decepticon threat. I snuck out with my cash and Jazzy and got a cab. It took me to the school. I saw Mikaela walking in and caught up with her.

"MICKEY!"

"BRENT!" She screamed.

"So why are you here?" I aksed.

"Sam called me. He managed to read his nine hundred and something page astronomy book really really fast, and has been seing crazy symols ever since he touched the shard." She explained.

"Damnit. How does he always manage to get himself into these kinds of messes?"

We were in front of his door. With a smile Mikaela pushed it open, only to see Sam kissing the girl from before.

"Mikaela." He was shit fucked.

"Is one of them your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Ex." She said storming off.

"Way to fuck up Sam." I said walking after her.

We heard a commotion and I walked back to see what was going on. Mikaela came with.

"The chick had her long ass robotic tongue wrapped around Sam's neck and was tossing him around. When we reached the door his roommate came over. "Sam your bed buddy Alice- "

The decepticon retracted her tongue and growled. Sam screamed like a girl, so I grabbed his arm and dragged him, while Mickey threw the box she had been carrying at her. She doidged it and it flew out the window.

"Sam how the fuck do you manage to always get sucked in my Cybertronians?" I asked as we ran.

He merely screamed like a bitch. His roommate who was running with us wasn't any better. "How are we always stuck with the pussies?"

We ran to the library. Leo was panicking and I was trying to explain as best as I could under the circumstances. Jazzy was in my pocket trying to get out. We hid behind a desk. Leo was going on and on about almost fucking the chick in his sleep and his site, while Mikaela and Sam were arguing in whispers. I being the smart one pulled out my Bluetooth.

"Really Brent now's the time to make a call?" Sam asked.

"To call Bee hell yes." I said.

"Brent now's really not a good time." He said.

"Mother fucker you modified this bitch to give it a major range for hit like this because we are getting our asses chased by a decepticon who looks human the skank from the other day."

"Really?"

"No I'm making this up for shits and giggles." I said. He went quiet for a second.

"We're on our way." He said.

Just then the whore bot burst in and began to destroy the library. "Shit!" I got up and started running as did the others. We got outside and I grabbed the box Mickey had requested me to and ran to the car she was hot wiring. I got in the back with Sam's roommate. The whore bot jumped on the windshield shattering it. She stuck her tongue like whatever the fuck it was in and tried to get to Sam. Mikaela back up, but the bot still held on. She began to get Sam through the window. Jazzy came out and powered up sending some shots through the wind shield and launching a few missiles at her tendrils breaking them off. Mikaela lined up with a pole and drove straight into it, crushing and killing the bot. "Kiss this bitch."

"There's a bot in the car." Leo was freaking out.

"He's my bot and if you don't calm your skit, I'm gonna kick your ass." I said.

We were driving on the wrong side of the road which was bad enough, but of course with our luck it couldn't stay like that. We were picked up by a helicopter, a decepticon helicopter. The door flew open and Sam nearly fell out. We got him back in and went a little bit farther before we were dropped into an abandoned factory. A giant saw blade cut the car clean in half. I stood up and assessed my injuries, none. Starscream looked over and sneered at us spitting at Sam.

"Oh great gonna die at the hands of a flying dorito." I mumbled.

Megatron rose up from behind Mikaela.

"Fuck." I swore.

"Come here boy." Sam started walking. "Closer." He went down the stairs.

"You remember me don't you?"

"I did what you said okay? Just don't hurt them."

"SHUT UP!" Megatron grabbed Sam and flung him to one of the bases that a machine or support for something bolted on to. It was like a giant stone table.

"SAM!" Mikaela screamed. Leo held her back speechless for once.

Sam groaned in pain and Megatron pinned him down. "It feels good to grab your flesh. I'm going ot kill you, slowly, painfully, but first we have some delicate work to do. I could snap you limbs off. Doctor examine this specimen."

A microscope transformed into a crab looking bot. I climbed onto Sam and looked him over really quick before holding open Sam's mouth to let this worm like looking thing crawl in. It came back out and jumped into the crab bot's chest. It then began to play Sam's memories and the symbols he had been seeing.

"Oh there they are. These symbols can lead us to the energon source."

"We must have ze brain on ze table." The crab bot declared.

"Brain? What's he mean about my brain?"

"You have something on your mind, something I need."

"Hold up, I know you're pissed, because I tried to kill you. It's completely understandable if someone tried to kill me I'd be pissed too. I think we have an opportunity here to start anew and develop our relationship and-" After that it was jumble. The crab bot pulled out a little rotating saw and put near Sam's face. Sam started to freak. Just then Optimus came crashing through the ceiling. Bee came busting through the side. His battle mask and plasma cannon activated. I grabbed Mickey who grabbed Leo. We ran Bee shooting anyone who dared try to hurt us. We got outside and Bee transformed. I got in and gripped onto his steering wheel for dear life as we drove off.

"_Dollface… not so tight_" He said.

"Sorry." I loosened my grip.

We reached the battle at the same time as the rest of the autobots. Sam ran in and I could tell something was wrong.

"Sam, what happened?"

"He's dead. Optimus is dead." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting near Bee who was in his bipedal mode. Mikaela was sitting on a rickety chair waiting on Sam. Leo was off somewhere. I really wished I had a pill or something to give him to calm down. At this point, we couldn't afford hysterical.

Sam returned from where ever he was. He went straight to Mikaela, who pulled him into a caring embrace. "There's nothing you could've done." She said to him.

That didn't seem to pacify him. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

He turned towards Bee. "Bee, if you hate me, I understand." Sam said.

"Sam, don't be like that." I said.

"I messed up. I'm sorry."

"_Young fella, you... and... Doll Face... are the two... I care most about in my life... If there's anything you need, I won't be far away._"

"See Sammy."

"He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead." Sam said sitting down by Mickey.

"_There are some things you just can't change... So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!"_ Bee responded.

"I'm gonna make it right, I'm going to turn myself in." Sam said.

"No you're not." I said.

"We- We've got to stick together." Be started. He transformed.

"You're not gonna do that." Mikaela said.

"Yes, I am." Sam responded.

"I'll kick your ass and throw you in Bee's trunk." I said.

Bee drove forward, bumping into Sam. "_Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day._"

The gears started turning in Sam's head. I could see it. "You two?"

"Huh?" Mudflap and Skids responded.

"Hey, you know the glyphs? These?" He pointed to his arm. "The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

"That's old school, yo. That's like... That's Cybertronian."

"I thought you were going to say something we didn't know." I said.

"That's some serious stuff right there." Mudflap said backing up his twin.

"They gotta mean something like a message or like a map." Sam said.

"Like a map to an energon source." I tagged on.

"Can you read this?" Sam asked them.

"Read?"

"No we really don't do much reading. Not so much."

I face palmed. "You two are like the worst case of a racist stereotype that I have ever seen."

"If you can't read it, we need to find somebody who can."

Leo chose then to make his grand entrance.

"Aw look who came sashaying back." Skids said.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him." Mudflap said.

"What do you want, bitch?" I asked him.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" He said.

"Bitch." I muttered, climbing up on Bee's hood.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy." Mudflap said. I snickered. His brother fist bumped him.

"I think I'm allowed that considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" I asked.

"Robo-Warrior." He said.

"The fuck is that?"

"Explain later for now, just get into Bee."

-

"So because they only blew San's shit up, I'm expected to go in and meet this bitch?"

"Yes." Sam replied.

I got out of Bee and looked at the deli in front of me. "This place is shit." I said.

"Can you just go in and quit bitching. We don't have time for this." He said.

"Fuck you." I said.

"We'll go in give you the go/no go. All right?" He asked them.

"Let's just fucking go." I groaned pushing him.

We walked in and a voice that I hooped never to have to hear again rang in my ears. "Number 42, we got your kishka, knish, kasha-varnishka and kreplach combo right here."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled.

"What?"

"That ass hat is Robo-Warrior." I said.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. I know." I was getting pissed. I mean really pissed. I was like about to go on a Megatron rampage, pissed.

Leo walked up to the counter.

"Take a number young man."

"Seven hours of pure agony." I said, causing Simmons to look up. "Because of a dislocated shoulder that had been yanked on multiple times, that stayed dislocated because of your order not to pop it back in." I said.

"You." He sneered.

"Not happy to see you either, asshole."

Sam walked in. "It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!" Leo shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam said.

"Oh I wish he was Sammy boy. I really wish he was." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"All right, meat store's closed." Simmons declared shooing everyone, but us out.

"You seriously know this guy?" Leo asked.

"We're old friends." Sam said.

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh, disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All because of you, your little criminal girlfriend look at her now so mature, and that whiny bitch!"

"I don't see any kids running around, but I'm not sure whether it was my knee to the groin or your total lack of appeal." I said. "I'm going to go with the latter of the two."

"You live with your mama?" Mickey asked after Simmons ended a little dispute.

"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference." He said.

"They got your face all over the news alien boy."

"Yeah, I know."

And NBE One's still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to schmear. Vanish." Simmons said.

"Can you give me five seconds? Look hold on, I need your help."

"Really? You need my help?"

"AS much as it pains me to admit it and it does pain me to admit it, you're the only one who might have the information we need." I said.

"I need... Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay, I had a little crab-bot plunged a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie. And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

"You said it projected images off your brain?"

"It was weird." I said.

"Meat locker, now!" He barked.

We walked into the meat locker which was fucking nasty. "Dead pigs." Leo said.

"Yuck."

"What you're about to see is top secret. Don't tell my mother." He said. I snorted. He opened a little trap door that led to a room underneath the meat locker. I went down after Simmons.

"Swine flu not good."

"Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Sad little story."

He walked around looking for a file. Leo went over to the head of the little bot that chased Sam and Mikaela and I when we first saw Bee transform.

"Hey, still radioactive. Hands off"

"I remember that little cock sucker. He is a pain in the fucking ass." I thought about it for a second more before deciding it was kind of funny looking back at it.

"Okay cube brain, any of these look like the symbols you saw?" He asked holding out a file.

"Where did you get these?" Sam asked.

"Now it's obvious that he had to have stolen them when S7 was shut down." I said.

"Seventy five years of alien research that points to one inescapable fact. The transformers, they've been here a long, long time." Simmons said as he climbed up a gigantic filing cabinet. "How do I know? Archaeologists found these strange unexplained markings all over the world." He came back down and walked over to the table in the room. "China, Egypt, Greece." He set down all of the pictures. He played a video from 1932. "These the symbols you're seeing in our head?"

"Yeah."

"Same ones over here, right? SO, tell me how did they end up all drawing up the same thing? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project Black Knife. Robots in disguise hiding here all along." He said. He held up more pictures these one of old car and planes. "We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that i as obsessed. Me. Can you imagine that?"

"Megatron said there's another energon source here on earth" I contributed. "The symbols in Sam's head should lead him there."

"You talk to your Autobot friends about this?"

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever it is, it predates them."

"Then we're fucked." I said.

"Unless we can talk to a Decepticon." Simmons tagged on.

"We can't exactly just call them up now can we?" I snipped/

"Uh actually we can." Mikaela said. She and Sam went to go get something from Bee. They came back down with a box and a blow torch.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"Stand back. This is gonna be sad." She held onto a chain and opened the box. A small bot jumped out. "I will have so many Decepticons on your butt." He said.

"Behave!" She yelled pointing the blow torch at him.

"What's that a Decepticon?" Sam asked.

"Here we go with this obvious shit again." I sighed.

"And what you're training him?" Sam asked.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh yeah. Right."

I stared with the little con with a '_are you kidding me?_' look. He wasn't nearly as big and bad as he seemed to think he was.

"The frick are you looking at?" He asked me. "You want a piece of me? Cause I will end you."

Jazzy transformed and hopped onto the table guns drawn. He said something to the little fucker in Cybertronian. Wheelie backed up.

"You gonna call the little one off?"

"Not unless you tell us what we want to know." I said.

"I spent my whole life combing the planet for aliens, and you two carry them around in your purses like iPhones and little Chihuahuas." Simmons said.

The con turned to Simmons and put his arms out. "You wanna throw down you pubic fro head?"

"Yo, we need to focus." I said. I took the papers and set them down around him and Jazzy. "Tell us what these mean." I said.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"Jazzy here doesn't shoot you."

"He's just an insecti-"

Jazzy shot him in the leg. "OW! You little mother fucker!" He screamed, diving after him. Jazzy was too fast and shot him again before climbing up on my shoulder and putting his guns away. I could practically feel the smugness radiating off of him.

"Listen here you little fragtard. If you ever try to hurt my sparkling again, you will regret it, because if I don't destroy you, Bumblebee will." I warned. "Now, tell us what these mean." I said.

"Damn Warrior-Bitch." He grumbled looking down at the papers. "Oh I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys... Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"Is this them?" Same asked holding up more of them.

"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here for thousands of years looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

"Show us." Simmons said. I could tell he was getting excited.

He turned around and shot a few beams (like a laser pointer) onto the locations. "Washington. Here we come." I said.

Because of extremely illegal speeds, it didn't take us long to get to D.C. We pulled up to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Simmons cooked up a plan on the way there. I had a different idea, but I was ignored. We all got out of Bee.

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." Simmons said. He pulled off his pants.

"What the hell? I'm blinded by disgustingness!" I screamed pressing my face on to Bee's roof, shielding my eyes.

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing. Okay."

"No, it's not okay." I grumbled.

"Watches synchronized, sharp mind, empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name." He threw a bottle to Sam. "Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high concentrated polymer hey put in Oreo cookies, tricks the polygraph every time." He pulled out a taser. "Let's get this show on the road."

Leo panicked. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No listen, I can't do this. I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not going to do this. Guards have guns. I don't' want to die." He freaked.

I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him up against Skids with as much force as I could which was decent. "Listen here Leo. If you want to live to see twenty, you're going to listen to Simmons and do your part. The decepticons aren't going to just go away because you quit. Whatever it is that they are planning either involves one of two things, killing us all or enslaving us. "So right now you chose because you have three options. You can become Megatron's bitch, die, or fucking balls up, be a man and help save us all. Which is it gonna be?"

He looked terrified for a second before calming down. "Let's find this guy." He said.

"That's better." I said. "Sorry for slamming him up against you Skids." I said, walking away.

Sam, Mikaela, Leo and Simmons went in like normal visitors. They were to hide out until close. I was supposed to go in with them.

I waited until I knew the museum had closed and walked around to the side. There I found exactly what I was looking for, an emergency exit. I pulled out Jazzy. "Pick the lock." I told him. He did so in a matter of seconds. I pushed the door open and walked in. He transformed down and I put him in my pocket.

I walked in. Sam and Mikaela came out of their hiding spots and Simmons was pulling something out with four prongs. Wheelie was in his alt mode. Jazzy pulled himself out of my pocket and transformed before going and jumping on the bed of the toy truck.

"Where the hell were you? WE had a plan." Simmons said.

"You had a plan. I had an easier way in." I said. WE started walking. Sam, Mickey and I were following Wheelie and Jazzy, while Simmons was walking using his whatever the fuck it was.

That's when Wheelie and Jazzy got something. Wheelie sped ahead and we ran following him. Jazzy was chirping from Wheelies' bed.

"They know something." Mikaela said.

"What?"

"They know something!" I repeated her.

WE reached the black bird at the same time as Simmons.

"You got what I got?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

Jazzy jumped off and Wheelie transformed. I picked Jazzy up and put him on my shoulder.

"Ah there he is. This guy's legend like chairman of the board. Yo, freshman point the shard and watched the magic happen."

Sam pointed the shard and it was sucked towards the con. Sam and Mikaela ran underneath it.

"It's a Decepticon!" She screamed. It started to transform. I dove under some kind of jet. The others followed.

"What kind of hideous mausoleum is this?" The old con asked, looking around. Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath."

"We walked out."

"You little spinal cord based organisms. Bugger it! Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override."

"I tell you, this gut did not age well." Wheelie said.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us." Mikaela said.

I command these doors to open. He said. He was at the large doors that they used to bring planes and spacecraft in and out. "Fire. I said fire." He shot a missile hat went in the completely wrong direction. "Bollocks." Sam started screaming at him. He just busted down the door. "Damn these worthless parts."

"Wait a second!" Sam screamed. We followed him outside.

"Itchy wretched rust in my arse."

"The museum is going to be very angry, very angry." Simmons said.

"Fuck the museum!" I shouted.

I heard them before I saw them. Bee and the twins came speeding up.

"Right. I'm on a mission."

"CAN YOU GIVE US ONE MOTHER FUCKING MINUTE!" I screeched causing the con to stop.

"What do you want?"

"Look we just want to talk." Sam said.

"I have no time to talk, I'm on a mission."

"So are we." I said.

"I'm a mercenary doom bringer. What planet am I on?"

"Earth." Sam answered.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet, might as well call it "Dirt." Planet "Dirt." Tell me is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"The Cons." I answered.

He spit. "Well I change sides to the Autobots." He said.

"What do you mean change sides?" Sam asked.

"Sam, they have opinions and feelings like us. We had a civil war and men got to pick what side they were on." I said.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable frickin decepticons?" Wheelie asked.

"If the decepticons had their way they'd destroy the whole universe."

"I change sides. I change sides to the warrior goddess." He then proceeded to hump Mikaela's leg.

"Alright, that's just weird." I said.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot right now?" Sam asked.

"At least he's faithful Sam" She said. I snickered.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted." He kicked Wheelie. "Can you just? Can you stop?"

"What were you saying?" Sam asked.

"I told my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me." He got in our faces and started slamming down his cane. I fell and started scooting back.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning." Wheelie said.

"I have issues of my own. And it started with my mother!" Jetfire said.

"I know how that is." I said.

"My ancestors have been here for centuries." He continued. "My father, he was a wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed in to?" He asked us.

"No."

"Nothing, but he did so with honor. Dignity damn it!" Then he fell. "My boosters are fired."

"I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do." Sam said.

"I don't think he knows anything." Leo said.

"Bitch, shut the fuck up!"

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife that I had bought in Pennsylvania. "Use this, carve the symbols."

"No it's not big enough." He said. He did a double take. "Why the hell do you have a knife?" He asked.

"It looked fucking sick in the store." I said with a shrug.

"Here." Simmons handed him this big ass blade. I have no clue where he got it from, if he was carrying or what. I didn't' really care.

Sam started carving. Jetfire was watching intently. "I could do this all day. It comes in waves vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all of this is in my mind. Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen."

"The Fallen? I know him?" Jetfire said.

"Who the fuck is he?" I asked.

"He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for, it's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now. The Dagger's Tip, and the Key."

"Slow down. The Dagger's tip? They Key?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"No time to explain. Hold on everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" He leaned over us. An electric current or something started whirling around us. The four of us were huddled together. I was between Leo and Sam.

_'OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!_' was all I could think.


	4. Chapter 4

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I flew through the air. It was shock to me that I was even able to scream. Just a few seconds prior, it had felt as if the air had been sucked from my lungs.

I was heading towards the face of a cliff. '_I'm going to die on a fucking rock in the middle of nowhere. Just fucking great._' I thought.

A metal hand wrapped around me. Bee quit flailing around and steadied himself, pulling me close to his chest. he landed on his back. The force of the impact caused me to slam into his chest with a thud. Except for the wind being knocked out of me and the large bruise I was going to get, I was okay.

I stayed still for a few minutes trying to regulate my breathing.

Bee set me down. I stood hunched over. Bee transformed down. His holoform appeared in front of me. "Are you okay?" He croaked out.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me." I said. I stood up straight. "That's bound to leave a mark." I hissed. Bee looked concerned. "Just got to walk it off. Don't worry." I said. "Where's Jazzy?" I asked. I checked my pockets. I had my aviators hanging out of my left front one, but no phone bot. "JAZZY?"

Bee had a far out look on his face. "_I picked up... his... signature... over there with... Jet... Fire._" He said.

His holoform dissipated and he opened the door. I got in. He drove over to where Jetfire was with Wheelie and Jazzy. I ran over and picked up Jazzy.

I looked up at Jetfire. I literally bit my tongue so hard that I drew blood. I was two seconds away from lighting his old ass up. The only reason I didn't was because we still needed his help.

The others ran over. Mikaela started wrapping Sam's hand that got fucked up. That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt." He said to Jetfire. "people could've gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt-"

"Simmons no one gives a fuck if you get hurt or not. I almost died because I nearly hit a fucking cliff!" I said.

"Listen Blondie, I-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at him. "YOU ARE A DAMN FRAGTARD! I DON'T KNOW WHY THE FUCK YOU THINK ANYONE GIVES A SHIT IF YOU GOT HURT. YOU DIDN'T NOW SUCK IT UP, YOU COCK SUCKING WHORE FUCK OF A PIECE OF SLAG!"

"She does have a set of lungs on her." I heard Jetfire said.

Simmons ignored me. "You would have heard from m-"

"Oh shut up. I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"Why the fuck are we in Egypt?" I asked.

"What? When did you.. When did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?" Sam yelled.

"Don't get snippy with me fleshing. You were dully informed." Jetfire said.

"Can you stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt, so we can all have a little bit of semblance and peace of mind?"

"I'm all for that." I said.

Simmons pointed and nodded in agreement.

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the life blood of our race. Without it, we'll perish, oxidize and rust like, my wretched self. Do you have any idea what it' like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay. old-timer? Beginning, middle, end. Facts. Details. Condense, Plot. Tell it." Simmons said.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests energon by destroying suns."

"Destroy suns?" Sam asked.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked, like it wasn't obvious.

"Yes, you see in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. The primes set out with on rule, never destroy a planet with life, until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forever more was the fallen." He projected an image of the Fallen from his hand. "He despised the human race and wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activated is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice, but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere buried in this desert that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen."

"Optimus Prime?"

"So you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

"He's dead." I said curtly.

"Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

"So this Matrix can restart the machine? Could it also restart Optimus?" I asked.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other."

"So, the how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" Sam asked.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. The things you carve in the sand, that's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, three kings will reveal the door way. Find the door way! go now! Go! That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you." We all get into Bee.

I was in the back in the middle between Mickey and Leo. Simmons was on the phone talking to people. "I read somewhere that he ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the "Dagger's Tip", because it cuts Jordan and Egypt like the tip of a blade." I said.

"Yeah, my CIA contact just confirmed." Simmons said. I leaned forward and grabbed my Bluetooth headset from the center console.

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked.

"Bee, get on." I said.

"I'm here." He said.

"Yeah, so are we." The twins said in sync.

"What do you got?" I asked.

"A location. Twenty-nine point five degrees north, thirty-five east." Bee said.

"Excellent. That's where we need to go. Can we pick up the pace?"

"Oh hells yeah." Skids said.

"Uh huh." Mudflap agreed speeding ahead of Bee.

"They can cheat, but when it comes to real race, I can still beat both of their asses." He said taking back point. I laughed.

"Did you just talk to them?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"With a Bluetooth?"

"Yeppers."

"How?"

"Their comlinks. They hooked it up so that they can link with the Bluetooth allowing me to hear them." I explained.

"Well first thing we need to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip." Sam said.

"How are you going to get him half way around the world?" Leo asked.

"Telephone beeotch." I said.

That's when we heard sirens. "We got cops."

"God damn it!" I groaned. "Jazzy get in the pocket." I said. He did just that.

The bots swerved and went down different road.

"I can't go to prison guys." Leo said.

"Oh for Christ's sake! You're not going fucking prison case we are not getting caught." I said.

We entered the town and drove down the main street. "Bee, Twins, we need off of this road." I said to them.

"Got it."

A few sharp turns were made and cops were fishtailing and crashing everywhere. "That ought to give us some time." I said. We stopped in this alley like thing. Mikaela wrapped her face and watched the road. Bee was hanging off the side of a building holding Skids by his ankle. Mudflap was hanging off of the side much like Bee.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja."

"Shut up before I blend my fist with your face."

I turned to them. "Both of you shut up before I have Bee blend you afts together." I snapped in a whisper.

"They're gone." Mikaela said.

"Okay, we're running out of time. I gotta make the call to Lennox..."

"You're on the world wide wanted list. Try calling on base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place."

"I'll do it." I said.

"They know you're with him." he said.

"Then it's you, Simmons." I said.

"You're gonna call." Sam said to him, agreeing with me.

"okay. That's a good idea."

"All right. I was just-"

"We're not getting caught and we're not going to prison." I snarled.

Simmons made the call and Leo came running back over. The cops were back on our ass. We ran. We got back into Bee and hauled ass out of there. They started going over the riddle again. That's when we hit a little snag.

"Shit, check point." I said.

"Oh my god i don't have my passport." Leo said.

"Uh more importantly, they have cameras. Sam's gonna get located in a heartbeat." I said.

"Passport." The guy at the check point yelled.

"They got cameras at the top." Sam said.

The guy began walking down that's when we realized that he was a little person. "All right, chill. This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people. I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab."

"One-thirty-sixth? That's not even possible." I said.

"Great, a frickin Munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall." Wheelie said.

"Shut up and transform." I smacked him.

The guy came over and ran a finger across Bee.

"I feel violated." Bee said.

"You should, that's disturbing." I said, quietly. He started talking to Simmons. Somehow I was Leo's girlfriend and Leo was Simmons son. It was all extremely confusing. The good thing about it was that we got through the check point. Our destination? The Great Pyramids of Giza. We all (including the bots) climbed up the face of a cliff. I climbed up and dusted myself off.

"Under cover yo. you gotta blend in with your surroundings. you know, you got to be part of the landscape." Skids said. Bee walked by. Skids bumped into him and fell. I snickered before running off with the rest of them. We went inside of one of the building, tomb thingies. I don't know. The twins and Bee transformed down.

"guard us. Low Profile. Don't make a scene okay?" Sam said.

I waved them off before retreating inside.

"Yeah, some of us have work to do. Dumb autobots." Wheelie said. I kicked him.

We spent hours trying to figure out what the damn riddle meant. I was getting pissed off and tired, a dangerous mix. "I'm deadly when tired, so I'm going to sleep." I said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Mikaela said. She and Sam went somewhere, and Leo and Simmons were arguing over a chair. Wheelie was in his alt mode, so Jazzy just slept on him.

I pressed the button on my headset turning it on. "Bee where you at?" I asked.

"I'm actually coming around front." He said.

"Why?"

"The other two are asleep. I'm patrolling." He said.

I walked out and stood. "Pick me up." I said.

"Sure." He said.

He stopped in front of me and opened the door. His holoform was already in the driver's seat. I sat down and yawned.

"Tired?" He asked over the headset.

"Yes." I responded.

He put the seat back some and it softened. I smiled. "Just go to sleep." He said. I took of my headset and set it down, before closing my eyes and quickly falling asleep. A few hours later I woke up. Bee's holoform was sitting on the hood watching the sunrise. I got out and sat down next to him pushing him over. He wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into him. He just felt safe, like home.

The things I were feeling weren't normal for me. I was jealous of skanky Alice and I felt safe. I felt like i belonged. I never felt that way before. I wasn't part of my first home and even though things at the Witwicky's were great. It still wasn't, where I belonged. The only time I ever felt that way was with Bee.

He seemed to be spaced out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Eavesdropping." he said in his scratchy holo voice.

"On."

"Mick and Sam"

"Are they going to say that they love each other?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I wanna hear." I said.

He played what he was hearing through his radio.

"Do you realize I just flew three thousand miles to save you from being killed?" Mickey asked Sam.

"I know."

"Who else could be our girlfriend Sam? Look at the things I go through with you."

"This is ridiculous." I said.

Bee stared at me with a questioning gaze.

"I mean if you love someone you should have no problem saying it, unless of course there is a situation like they're with someone else and perfectly happy. Seriously though, If you can't tell them that you love them then you obviously don't love them as much as you're leading on." I said.

Bee thought this over for a while. During that time everything fell into place. I loved Bee. That's why I always felt at home with him. that's why I got jealous. That's why I felt so safe with him.

_'Leap of faith.'_ I thought. "I mean I can say that I love you." I said.

Bee turned his head to look at me. "What?" He croaked out.

"Honestly, you make me feel at home no matter where I am, which is something I've never felt because I have never been at home in my own home. You're always there for me. You make me laugh and smile, you can calm me down or pump me up. You're always so happy and your smile is infectious. Plus you're one of the bravest people I know. You've put yourself in danger for me. Let's not forget, you have a banging holoform too." I added on the last part with a laugh.

He remained still. "Oh shit, I broke Bumblebee." I said.

"You love me?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yep." I said, glad he responded.

"Despite the fact that I'm a fifteen foot tall alien robot?"

"Doesn't bother me." I said. I was surprised, by how weak his voice was. His vocal cords were obviously getting worse.

"You don't care that I the body you're looking at isn't my real form."

I straddled his lap and put one hands on both sides of his face, forcing him to look me in the eye. "I don't care. If I cared I wouldn't have told you I loved you." I said.

He relaxed underneath me. "Thank Primus." He breathed out, "Because I love you too." He said. "Brenton, you have my spark." He said.

II leaned down t o kiss him, when I heard Sam. "BRENT, LEO, SIMMONS!" I groaned. I got off of Bee and started walking to Sam.

"Love ya Bee." I said with a smile as his holoform dissipated. I ran up to Sam.

I reached them all. "Listen astronomy class, page forty-seven. Remember that class?" Sam asked Leo.

"No, I was only in college for two days remember that?" He retorted.

"Follow me." Sam said.

We followed him outside, where he pointed at the stars and explained that they were the three kings. They pointed to the mountains of Petra. I got in the driver's side, Sam in the passengers. the other three crowded in the back.

I put my blue tooth headset on. "Did you tell them?" He asked.

"I figured after all of this." I said.

"Makes sense. Where are we going?"

"The mountains of Petra." I said. He started up his engine and drove off leading the other two. Jazzy crawled up onto my lap.

We got there and everybody got out. "That's a big damn door." I said, when we walked up to El Deir.

"You see the size of this?"

"You see this?"

"Spectacular." Skids said.

"Amazing, look at that." Simmons said. We climbed over the thresh hold and went inside.

"It's here somewhere guys." Sam said.

I believed him. There was something about the place that drew me in. It wasn't just its beauty or size either. It was something stronger, something deeper.

"Yeah why? because we're trusting grandpa black bird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?"

"In his defense this is the biggest door way I've ever seen in my entire life. Simmons said.

"Okay. Well that's great. Let me do a quick search, alright?" Leo spun around. "Has it ever occurred to you that archeologists have been here before? There's nothing here."

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns bobby trapped it."

"What are you talking about you live with your mother."

I walked over to the two. They didn't notice me and kept arguing. Jazzy was on my shoulder. "Bust out your gun." I told him. I reached into my pocket. I pulled out my knife. I pushed the both up against the wall. "My knife was at Leo's throat and Jazzy had his gun aimed at Simmons'. "Unless you want us to kill you both, you will quit arguing." I growled. I literally ended it with a growl.

"Did she just growl?" Leo asked Simmons as I walked away.

"It's not over." Sam said.

"It is over. It's done." Leo said.

I sat down by Sam. "I feel it. it's not over." I told him.

"Why are we still listening to you, little punk ass?"

"I don't know Mudflap. Why are you?" I countered. "Maybe because you know he's right." I said.

He acted as if I hadn't spoken. "i mean what have you ever done for us, except ding my rim?"

"killed Megatron how about that?" Skids challenged.

"Well he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, because he's back now..."

"Are you scared?"

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!"

"I'm ugly well we twins you stupid genius."

I got up and walked out of the way. A twin war was brewing and I knew it. They started fighting, Skids threw Mudflap into one of the walls, breaking it. Bee came in and slammed the two together before throwing them both out.

Sam and Simmons pulled the broken pieces of stone off of the wall. Underneath were the dull metal and intricate symbols of a Cybertronian body.

"Oh my god." Sam said.

"Bee, shoot it." He turned his hand into his plasma cannon and shot . Where once was the solid limb of a bot was now a hole big enough for us to crawl through.

Sam went in first, myself second. Mikaela was last and the other two stayed outside. I was more certain than the others as the feeling I had before grew stronger. I walked forward until I was standing right in front of the Matrix. It was like I was taken over. My movements weren't my own, but were controlled by someone, something else. I was just an observer as I moved forward, touching the Matrix. What happened next disturbed me. I saw a battle, the fallen, the machine, and Sam and myself, both dead. Then I passed out. I woke up in Bee's back seat, my head on Mikaela's lap and my feet on Leo's.

"What the fuck happened? I asked.

"You touched the Matrix and passed out. Sam touched it and it turned to dust which is now in his sock, because he believes it'll still work." Leo said.

"It will." I said, sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Mickey asked me.

"Yeah."

"Why did you pass out?"

"I saw something. It was like a vision or something." I said.

"What did you see?" they asked.

"_Don't tell them_" I voice whispered in my head. I knew to trust it.

"Just Optimus." I said.

"Oh." They said.

"Are you okay?" Bee asked in my ear.

"Yeah, just shook up." i said. "So what's our current situation"

"Lennox and Epps pulled through. They dropped Optimus and popped flares just a few moments ago."

"Good." I said.

Missiles rained down around us. Making clouds of dust and sand around us. "Not good." I said. I looked back and saw Starscream flying away. "Shit, not that fucking piece of scrap. He's fraggin nasty." I said.

"Oh, God. Please, God! Please!"

"Leo, stop freaking out. Stop freaking out." Mikaela told him.

"Shut this guy up huh?" Simmons said.

"Please, just let me live, just let me live!"

"Shut the fuck up and let Bee drive." I said.

"Just stop screaming." Sam said.

"Alright, that's it!" Simmons yelled, before tasing Leo. As he pulled the taser out, I jumped away from Leo on to Mikaela's lap.

"Brent, what the hell?"

"If he would've tased Leo, while we were touching, my ass would've got zapped." I said, getting off of her.

"I can't take that guy anymore."

"We were in a construction site. Starscream transformed and landed, shooting at us from ground level.

"Hide in the dust!" I yelled.

"Use the dust!" Simmons agreed. We stopped and got out.

"We've got to split up." Sam said. "Bee, you're the decoy. You lead the decepticons away, all right? I'm gonna get Optimus."

"Bre-"

"I'm with you Sam." I said. "You're like my brother, I'm not leaving you." I said.

I turned to Bee. "I know you can take care of yourself." I told him. "If you go and get yourself off lined though, I'm going to bring you back, then kick your ass, then I'm gonna kill you." I told him patting his hood.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there. You get to those soldiers." Simmons said.

Jazzy was on my shoulder. "Listen, you transform and you stay in my pocket, no matter what, you stay in my pocket, unless I tell you otherwise." I said.

"I'll take the sparkling." Wheelie said. "I'll keep him hidden."

"I was skeptical."

"I might rough 'em up a bit, but I'll never let a sparkling die." He said.

"I'm trusting you." I told him.

"I know not to mess with a femme's sparkling."

"Jazzy go with Wheelie." I said.

He looked torn. "I'm coming back, so is Bee." I said.

"We're not going to let anything happen to us." I told him, ignoring my thought of the vision.

He nodded and went with Wheelie.

"let's go." I said, grabbing Sam and Mikaela and running. An odd noise came in my Bluetooth set. "Shit!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Starscream, shut down most radio frequencies. The soldiers are def." I said.

"We got to hurry." Mikaela said.

We stepped it up. We reached the top of a large sand dune.

"Look. There it is. We got a couple miles."

"Fuck!" I groaned. I was already out of breath. My lungs were on fire and my back hurt like hell. When we reached the beginning of the town and the ruins I was relieved, but we still had a mile to go. When i aw the new cons land only one thought crossed my mind. '_We're all going to die._' WE hid in a small hut/shack when the decepticons flew over head.

"Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

"That's not a good idea." I said.

"What if it doesn't work?" Mikaela asked.

"We die." I said.

"It'll work."

We heard a con walk past. WE crouched down. Mikaela put a hand over her mouth to keep her ob form escaping. I took the ponytail out of my hair and twisted it into a bun. Sam stuck a rod through a hole in the wall clearing it out, before peering through. A small con that looked like a fly came through. Sam grabbed it and pulled it in half killing it.

Starscream ripped the roof off of the place. We were cornered up against a wall. He reached for us. the wall collapsed and we stumbled back. We got up and started running. We jumped from one building to another and rolled off onto the street. We took off again. We looked over to where the soldiers were.

"We got a half a mile. I don't think the soldiers know we're here."

"Keep going, Brent, we can do this." He said. We once again ran like hell.

"Sam! Brent!"

"Ron, Judy?" I screamed seeing Sam's parents run over.

"We met in the middle. A large con that had a cork screw like tail and large whips, landed between us. It had a blaster aimed at Ron and Judy and already took a shot at Mikaela.

"please listen to me. I want you to Run. Run!"

"Dad, just stop! they don't want you, they want me!." Sam screamed.

The con smacked down one of his whips.

"Don't hurt them. This is what you want. You don't want them." He held up the Matrix dust.

"Go! Go!" Judy screamed.

"Please, stop! Stop!"

"Listen to your father."

"Just get out of here."

There was a faint whistle. I knew without a doubt it was Bee. Sam looked back.

"Just don't hurt them. I know what you want."

"Just go, just go!

"And I know that you need me because I know about the matrix." Sam said. I was holding Mikaela, keeping her from getting hysterical. I made her look at me and held up my necklace. The Bumblebee pendant never left my neck, not since the day, Bee gave it to me. I pointed. She understood and calmed a little.

"Here's what you want right here. BUMBLBEE!" Sam screamed. Be jumped off of a building and punched the con.

"Kill him!" I screamed.

At one pint the con got the upper hand. That's when a certain panther like bot intervened, getting it off of Bee.

She approached me. "You are the human femme Brenton?"

I was surprised at the voice. It was cat like, but feminine. I surely thought ravage would be a guy. "What's it to you?"

"I will do whatever takes to protect a sparkling, even if it means changing sides and betraying my race." She said, bowing her head to me. I could hear the honesty in her voice. '_She speaks the truth. Let her find redemption from the loss of her sparkling_' The voice whispered in my head again.

"You met Jazzy?" I asked.

"I once had a sparkling. She was killed when the youth sectors were destroyed." She explained. '_She speaks the truth. Let her find redemption from the loss of her sparkling_' The voice whispered in my head again.

"Protect Jazzy and lay low. They don't know you've switched and won't hesitate to kill you." I said.

She nodded and ran off. Ron and Judy got in bee and were driven away. Sam, Mickey and I were so close. We ran faster and harder than before.

Arcee and Ironhide spotted us.

"Sam!" Hide screamed.

"Ironhide!" Sam shouted.

"Follow us to the pillars we'll take you to Optimus. Elita said, before she was hit.

"Get out Sam! get to the pillars!"

"Let's go."

The pillars, at least we now had a specific target, we were running for. We had to run through the Decepticon side. I looked back and saw Megatron.

"NOW WOULD BE A VERY NICE TIME FOR AN AUTOBOT TO ACKNOWLEDGE US!" I screamed as we approach the bots and soldiers. "Sam and Brent! Spotted Sam and Brent! Sides yelled.

Megatron fired at us as we ran. We all got blow off of our feet. Sam started screaming. When i hit the ground I heard a sickenly familiar pop.

"Oh, not this shit again" I said.

We got up and scrambled over to Lennox. "Come on! Get in here!"

"Pop my arm back into its socket." I told him.

"You better have a good reason for us to be here." He said to Sam.

"Pop my arm into place." I said again.

"I need to get to Optimus." Sam said.

"Not now we have air strike."

"I need to get to Optimus."

"We have-"

"Someone fix my fucking arm now!" I screamed. I was pissed.

"Again?" Lennox asked.

"Just fucking do it!"

He popped it back in. "Incoming! Stick the landing."

"Who the hel-" Epps started.

"That's Jetfire. he's on our side." I said.

"Behold the glory of Jetfire! Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!" He said. I managed a smile. A scorpion like con launched itself at Jetfire's midsection.

Jetfire pulled it out and started to fall, punching it in its head, killing it. "I'm too old for this crap." he said.

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command okay? You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass." Lennox told us. We nodded.

"I hope these F-16s got good aim." Epps said.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Lennox asked.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke.' we both looked over at the same time.

"You mean that orange smoke?" I asked.

"It wasn't my best toss okay?

"Viper thunder!"

"Ah fuck! Run!" I said.

"Incoming! Epps yelled. We were right behind him and Lennox. Then Sam broke off for Optimus. I chased him trying to grab him. This is what I saw, we were gonna die. Megatron shot at us.

From my surrounding I could tell I wasn't in Egypt anymore. The sun was blindingly bright.

"Hello, daughter of man." A very pretty sounding voice said. It sounded so new, but yet so familiar.

"Hello? Who's there?" I spun around looking for the source of the voice. Then it hit me, the voice in my head. "you've been talking to me." I said.

"Yes I have, dear." The voice said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Primus."

My jaw dropped. "You're the goddess of Cybertron?" I asked.

"Yes and thank you for calling my goddess. Most people assume I'm a mech."

"You're welcome."

"I'm dead." I said.

"Yes." She said.

"Shouldn't I be at the gates of hell?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?" She asked.

"Let's see, I'm mean, I swear too much, I-"

"You simply don't have patience." She said. "it's not entirely your fault either. You've built these walls of with and profanity to protect yourself, you've been wronged by those who should be closest to you."

"Yeah." I said.

"Brenton, you have fallen for one of my sons, Bumblebee."

"Oh shit Bee, this is gonna kill him, and Jazzy. Fuck." I swore beginning to cry. "Sorry." I said wiping my tears away. "There there child. I have no problem with your swearing and I believe that you once said, until someone voices their distain you don't care." She paused for a minute.

"You've fallen for my son, but he will outlive you." She said.

"I know. It's wrong to put him through that, but I acted spontaneously. The fact that i actually love him just recently dawned on me." I said.

"There's nothing wrong with telling someone how you feel child. By reciprocating your feelings, he has brought this upon himself as well." She said.

"No. He never deserved this. i can only hope he moves on." I said.

"Child, there's hope for you." She said.

"How?"

"Although, I am not your creator, I can give you life. It won't be the same as the life you've known, but it is life. You're body is in need of repairs, but you could live."

"How?" I asked in awe.

"If you choose and only if you choose, I will not force my will upon you, I can restore life to part of your body, but it will no longer in human. It will be robotic such as all of my children.

"So I'd be half autobot?" I asked.

"Correct."

"What about my human half? Would it be okay?"

"you'd be perfectly functioning." She said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Just say yes. Brenton, watching your journey, I have seen your fierce loyalty, and desire for the truth. You only want a place to fit in and call home. I can tell you right now that you belong with my sons and daughters and the brave humans who they've allied themselves with.' She said. I only hope that you stay on the right path and don't follow the one of darkness, where the only things that matters are vengeance and power."

"Not a chance." I said. "Primus, i accept your offer." I said,

"Good, now close your eyes." She said, I did as she commanded and everything went black.

-

{3rd Person Pint of View}

Bumblebee picked up Brenton in his servo. He held her lifeless limp body to his chassis. Ratchet walked over and took one look at her and shook his head.

"Such a bright youth, taken away by this war so early." he said.

Sam was trying to comfort Mikaela. he himself was unable to control the tears streaming down his face. Lennox and Epps were watching with sad faces. the friends had come to see the young girl as a member of their NEST family. Ron was holding his wife, who had come to see the girl as a daughter. She sobbed into her husband shirt. Simmons respected the girl. She had made the ultimate sacrifice in an attempt to save her friend who would in turn save the world. Leo was sin a fit of hysterics. When he asked god to let him live, he didn't want Brent to die.

The rest of the bots looked on with sad face plates, even those who didn't know her well such as Jolt. This was a sad day. jazz was cradling her sparkling. He had gone into lock down. Jazz was pretty beat up and was having trouble standing. He had energon oozing from various parts of his body and quite a few parts were missing. Even Wheelie missed the Warrior Bitch and she hadn't been gone that long.

Ravage approached the group. She was instantly met with multiple guns and blasters. She didn't bristle or snap. Instead she walked straight to Optimus kneeling in respect. "Prime, I have seen the error of my ways. I allowed myself to be manipulated and used by Megatron and the Fallen." She said. "I ask, not for your forgiveness, but a chance to redeem myself, by serving you."

Optimus was sullen and about to pull out his blaster when a small voice caught his attention.

Jazzy had come out of lock down. "Ma- Mama trusts." He said.

"She's a Decepticon." Hide said. "I say we blast her to pit."

"Jazzy's right," Mikaela spoke up.

"What?"

"Brent trusted Ravage with Jazzy." She said.

"You're kidding me. Right?" Lennox said.

"What would I gain by lying? It's not going to bring her back." Mikaela burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Ravage, you haven't gained our forgiveness, but you are also not seeking it. I will give you a chance, but you must prove yourself to us." Optimus said.

"I will." She said.

Bee had held back the pitiful sounds that had been threatening to escape hi vocal processor, but like a tidal wave they came flooding out. An autobot sobbing. Optimus who had raised the youngling like his own walked over to the yellow mech. He put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at the girl. He noticed something odd. Her left eye, was changing form the milky after death grey to its usual slate grey color. The right eye turned blue before it was replaced with the same said of grey. The color began to return to her body.

", scan her." Optimus comlinked the CMO.

", there-"

" it."

It was an order. Not wanting to disobey his commander, he scanned the girl noticing her vitals were weak. Weak, but there. She was alive.

"Bumblebee, hand her over." ratchet ordered. "She's still alive." He said.

Bee handed her over feeling a kind of hope had never experienced before. ratchet ran a level five scan over the girl. What he picked up was starting.

", scan the girl."

Optimus scanned hr, he didn't notice anything different.

" for her signature."

The bot found it, but there was something different about it. Ratchet comlinked his findings to his leader.

" has a spark, but it's extremely weak. There's no chance of her surviving unless we can get it activated."

" Matrix."

Optimus brought out the legendary key and held it over the girl. Her pretender skin retracted revealing the shiny un marked metal of her Cybertronian half.

Ratchet produced a pair of scissors from his finger and cut the tank to she was wearing, allowing Prime to carefully punch the matrix partially into her chest. It glowed a bright blue. There was a large flash and ratchet scanned her again. She was giving off reading of the matrix.

She came online, her optic lighting up a brighter blue than all of the other bots. "What the fuck? I feel like Optimus just ran my ass over." She said.

Everyone around looked in awe. Some smiled at the girl while others laughed at her first words.

{Brenton's Point of View}

I woke up and felt like hell. "What the fuck? I feel like Optimus just ran my ass over." I said. I was set on the ground. I stood up and looked at myself. I was seriously part robot. "This is so fucking cool." I said. It felt natural. I already knew how to control everything. (Don't ask me how I knew.) i reactivated my pretender skin and wrapped my cardigan around me.

I was instantly pulled into a hug by Mikaela. "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING OD THAT SIT TO ME AGAIN!" She screamed.

"I won't Mickey. i won't." I said.

I was pulled into hug after hug. Sam, Lennox, Epps, Ron, Judy, the holoforms of most of the bots. I got Jazzy back and turned to Ravage. "Thank you." I said.

"No thank you" She said.

"You've giving me something no one else has been able to give me, hope."

"DO you like Ravage?" I asked Jazzy.

"She saved me." He said. "Wheelie you suck." He said. I started cracking up.

I let him down and went over to Bee. He transformed down. I banged on his hood. Holoform, now." I said. He came out of the driver's side. I grabbed him by his jacket and crashed my lips to his. He kissed me back, his hands making it to my hips and my arms lacing around his neck.

"I love you." I said.

"I was so scared and then so sad." he said.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"You couldn't have said that first?" I asked.


End file.
